LIE
by JungHona
Summary: "pergi saja, aku tahu kau tidak tahan lagi. Yang kuharap hanya kau bahagia.." -Hoseok/Hoseok x Taehyung x Jungkook/HopeV x KookV


LIE

JungHona

Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung  
Jeon Jungkook & other cast

Oneshoot

Songfic

WARNING : kusarankan, jika ingin lebih menghayati songfic pertamaku ini tolong dicari dulu -Migurine Luka 'Lie' Music Video- di Youtube.

.

.

 _Why can't it be perfect?  
This love not even real  
Why don't I cry for you?  
Love was dead from the start_

.

.

Derit pintu berbunyi menyayat hati, seakan menggambarkan dengan jelas suasana hati seorang insan yang baru saja memasuki ruangan kecil di mana ia biasa menyibukkan diri dengan membuat lagu. Ia menghempaskan diri di atas kursi putar miliknya.

Rambut berwarna orange itu benar-benar basah oleh keringat yang sengaja ia biarkan menuruni setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Diliriknya jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam lebih. Pria itu menghela nafas kuat-kuat, ia sedang malas beranjak pergi dan pulang ke dorm.

 _Yang ada dia hanya akan mati berdiri disana._

Jadi biarkanlah Hoseok berdiam diri di dalam studio kecilnya, menunggu waktu menuntun kedua jarum jamnya menuju angka tengah malam. Ia tidak ingin menutup matanya, tapi sialnya kulit tipis itu menutup pandangannya. Ia terdiam, mempersiapkan diri saat otaknya memainkan rekaman kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

.

 **Flashback**

" **hyung, aku ingin akhiri ini semua."**

 **Hoseok menghentikan gerak tubuhnya, gema musik di ruang latihan tak bisa menutup suara seseorang di belakangnya yang sedang duduk menyandar pada dinding putih. Hoseok tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, tapi ia masih ingin berlagak tak mengerti apapun** _ **agar hatinya tak merasa benar-benar sakit,**_ **nanti.**

" **apa maksudmu Taehyung?" orang yang disebut Taehyung segera mengalihkan pandang dari ponselnya menutu kedua hazel hitam Hoseok yang seakan menatapnya perih. Taehyung menghela nafas dan berdiri, menonaktifkan pemutar musik lalu berjalan menghadap Hoseok "aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan ini.. kau tau jika dari awal-.."**

" **kau memang tidak pernah membalasku"**

" **..."**

 **Ini menggelikan, bukankah pihak yang lebih pantas mengakhiri** _ **hubungan palsu**_ **ini adalah Hoseok sendiri?**

 **Keduanya terdiam sunyi, tidak ada yang ingin menyangkal kenyataan menyakitkan ini..** _ **Taehyung tak pernah mencintai Hoseok**_ **. "sekarang dia sudah bebas, kau sudah tahu jika Jimin sekarang bersama Yoongi-hyung. Jadi tidak ada yang akan mengganggu pangeranmu itu" Hoseok tersenyum sinis.**

" **hyung.. aku-.."**

" **aku tahu dari awal kau hanya menjadikan ku pelampiasan selama ini.."**

 **Taehyung berjalan lebih dekat, namun Hoseok mencegahnya. Pria kelahiran 94 itu tersenyum asal, entah tersenyum umtuk apa "aku tidak terkejut sama sekali. Karena aku sudah mengetahui ini dari awal, Taehyung-ah.."**

 **.**

 **.**

 _The lies you succumb to  
Blissfully unawear  
I don't know how you can't  
See through my facade_

 **.**

 **.**

" **aku minta maaf sudah menjeratmu selama ini Tae.. dan aku pun berterima kasih kau sudah mau menawariku masuk ke dalam kebohongan ini"**

 **Taehyung tidak bisa membuka barang semili pun celah bibirnya, seakan terkatup dengan lem yang paling kuat. Namun hatinya tak mencoba berontak, ia membenarkan semuanya.**

 **Selama ini, setiap ia bersama Jungkook, Hoseok tak pernah berkomentar apapun walaupun yang Taehyung tidak tahu bahwa lelaki yang berumur setahun lebih tua itu menyimpan emosi direlung hatinya kala melihat Taehyung untuk kesekian kalinya berbohong hanya demi bersama Jungkook.**

" **kau memang bukan milikku.."**

 **.**

 **.**

' _I don't want you'  
'I don't need you'  
'I'll forget you'  
It's doesn't matter_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hoseok merampas sebotol air mineral di samping Taehyung lalu meminumnya. Tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa sakit karena efek samping terlalu kuat untuk menahan tangis "jangan memandangku seolah aku manusia paling hancur di dunia seperti itu" sindir Hoseok tanpa menatap langsung Taehyung.**

 **Spontan Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani lagi menatap wajah pria yang selama 2 tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya,** _ **orang yang senang hati memberi hatinya walaupun itu untuk Taehyung sakiti.**_ **"aku sangat berharap kau bisa melupakan Jungkook dan berlari sepenuhnya kepelukanku. Bahkan aku dengan jahatnya secara tak langsung menyakiti hati Yoongi-hyung dengan mendekatkan Jimin dan Jungkook agar kau semakin dekat denganku."**

 **Hoseok terkekeh sendiri, tapi bagi Taehyung kini, kekehan itu bahkan terdengar begitu menyakitkan "kau tidak pernah mencoba melihatku, walau sekali pun kau tahu aku begitu mencintaimu" Hoseok terkekeh sekali lagi, dan ini terlihat makin menyeramkan untuk Taehyung.**

 **Lelaki berambut pirang itu berjalan pelan mendekat pada Hoseok, walaupun sudah dicegah, tapi ia tetap bersikaras berjalan menuju Hoseok yang bahkan terlihat tak berniat bergerak pindah barang semili pun.**

 **Dan setelah Taehyung menemukan kedua bahu tegap Hoseok, ia segera memeluk leher Hoseok dan tanpa aba-aba menyatukan kedua belah bibir kenyal itu dalam sebuah luapan emosi antara rasa bersalah, kekecewaan, dan rasa cinta yang menyakitkan dari keduanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _No, this is all wrong  
Why aren't you go?  
I know you not that strong_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hoseok tak mencoba untuk terlihat munafik. Ia balas memagut bibir kenyal Taehyung seirama. Meluapkan dalam bahasa gerakan betapa ia begitu memuja pemuda berambut pirang ini, dan ingin selalu bersamanya.**

 **Andai Hoseok bisa, ia ingin berdoa agar Taehyung sadar dan tak melepaskan ciuman ini sebagai tanda ia meminta maaf dan ingin terus bersama Hoseok.**

 **Tapi ia bisa apa? kalaupun ia berdoa, ia yakin Tuhan tak akan mengabulkannya. Karena perasaan tak pernah bisa diganggu gugat. Hoseok hanya berpikir jika ini adalah jalan cerita terbaik untuk mereka, hubungan yang selama ini Hoseok anggap sempurna sesuai apa yang dilihat fans di luar sana biarpun pada realitanya berhaluan arah dengan ekspetasi penuh harapnya.**

 **Hoseok merengkuh pinggang ramping Taehyung, semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga dua lidah yang sudah tak asing bertemu itu kembali bersatu besamaan dengan suara rendah menggoda dan cairan bening yang menyeruak keluar dari sudut bibir Taehyung. Semakin ini berjalan menjauh, Hoseok semakin tak rela melepas kekasih tercintanya ini.**

 **Namun begitu kedua kejantanan mereka bertemu saling mendorong dan menghimpit, Hoseok segera melepas diri menjauh meninggalkan Taehyung yang bernafas kecewa sekaligus terkejut.**

 **Apa yang anak ini pikirkan? Taehyung memandangnya semu dan bernafsu "apa yang kau lakukan?" selidik Hoseok sinis. Taehyung kembali berjalan mendekat tanpa pencegahan dari Hoseok, namun begitu tajamnya sorot mata Hoseok memandangnya, membuat Taehyung hanya mampu berdiri dengan jarak berapa puluh senti darinya "apa hyung tidak ingin menyentuhku?"**

 **Hoseok menatap aneh pada anak ini, bagaimana ia bisa terpikirkan hal seperti itu dalam situasi seperti ini.** _ **Seharusnya, ya seharusnya**_ **Hoseok hanya akan melepas Taehyung lalu Taehyung akan pergi dan semuanya selesai begitu saja.**

 **Tapi kenapa malah begini jadinya?**

" **jangan bercanda dan memancingku, pulanglah dan temui kekasih barumu itu. Aku hanya minta tolong katakan pada Seokjin-hyung dan Sejin-hyungnim bahwa aku ada perkerjaan di studio." ucap Hoseok final dan berjalan menjauh menuju studio kecilnya.**

 **Namun saat derap langkah kaki yang berbalut sepatu itu baru terdengar tiga kali, tubuh Hoseok sudah ditahan dari belakang. Hoseok bisa merasakan jika Taehyung menyandarkan kepala di balik punggung tegapnya, tapi malangnya Hoseok tak bisa merasakan detak jantung memburu dari anak itu.**

 _ **Taehyung benar-benar tidak merasakan apapun padanya.**_

" **setidaknya sebelum kita berpisah, bercintalah denganku sekali lagi."**

 **Hoseok bergeming, ada rasa kecewa dan amarah membuncah di dalam hatinya sejak tadi. Dan pria mungil ini barusan mengajaknya bercinta? HELL, Hoseok kini merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri.**

 **Hoseok terkekeh aneh, segera Taehyung melepas pelukannya dari punggung Hoseok saat dirasanya pria itu mencoba memutar tubuh menghadapnya "jika kau merasa begitu terangsangnya, kenapa tidak cepat pulang dan bercinta dengan kekasih aslimu itu? daripada harus bercinta denganku tapi terus memdesahkan namanya saat aku menghajar prostatmu, kenapa tidak minta dia saja yang menggahimu?"**

 **Hoseok tersenyum menyindir penuh luka, namun sayang Taehyung tak bisa melihat semua itu "aku cukup sadar dengan siapa aku bercinta, Jung Hoseok" bantah Taehyung kemudian. Hoseok tersenyum sinis dan mendorong kuat tubuh kurus itu hingga menabrak pintu loker di belakangnya.**

 **Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menarik dagu Taehyung mendongak menghadap padanya, sementara tangan sebelah kanan ia gunakan untuk menutup jalan keluar Taehyung "baiklah.. mari buktikan. Jika kau terus menyebutkan namanya bahkan saat kau orgasme, jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan terus menyetubuhi mu hingga pagi sekalipun" putus Hoseok tanpa perduli dengan raut takut Taehyung saat ini.**

 **Tikus kecil ini sudah berani masuk ke dalam wilayahnya, tapi kali ini Hoseok tidak ingin lagi menjadi sosok kucing yang selalu sabar dan bersikap acuh pada setiap perbuatan tikus kurang ajar ini padanya.**

 **Maka dari itu, Hoseok akan memberitahu bagaimana rasanya membangunkan kucing dari tidrunya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk beberapa lama sedari tadi, deritan yang terdengar dari setiap goresan kecil dipermukaan kayu loker bercat putih itulah yang menjadi saksi langsung betapa panas kegiatan sepasang kekasih.. ah maaf, sehaarusnya kujadikan** _ **mantan kekasih**_ **?**

 **Pria dengan surai orange itu sama sekali tidak perduli dengan air keringat di dahinya yang jatuh pada punggung mulus yang kini tak lagi terlihat bersih dengan banyak rona keunguan di sana, bahkan saat ada tetesan lain yang menguak keluar dari sudut matanya dan jatuh begitu saja bersamaan dengan keringatnya, pria ini tak peduli.**

 **Ia tak peduli jika ia menangis di tengah kenikmatannya saat kejantanannya itu diremas-remas kurang ajar oleh dinding manhole Taehyung yang sedari tadi sudah terhitung 3 kali ia gagahi.**

" **shhh.. nga-ahhhh.. j-jungkookkhhh.. m-moremnnhh~"**

 **Entah sudah terhitung berapa ribu kali pula** _ **nama pria lain**_ **itu Hoseok dengan dari celah bibir Taehyung yang membengkak merah akibat terus ia lumat dan gigit beberapa saat lalu.**

 **Apa yang tadi Hoseok katakan? lelaki di bawahnya ini hanya akan terus mendesahkan nama pria Jeon itu dengan nikmat, seolah pria itulah yang tengah menusuk penuh nafsu pada titik nikmatnya di dalam sana. Dan itulah yang membuat Hoseok terus menyetubuhi Taehyung berkali-kali.**

" **sampai kapan kau akan terus mendesahkan namanya?"**

" **o-ohh.. ahh.. y-yeahhh di-di sa-ahhnahhh.."**

" **apa kejantannya tidak senikmat milikku hingga kau membayangkan jika dia lah yang menyentuhmu dengan kejantanan ini!"**

" **AH! ahh.."**

" **katakan padaku, kenapa kau terus menyiksaku hingga saat ini sekalipun Kim Taehyung.. KATAKAN!"**

" **JUNG HOSEOKKHHH..!"**

 **Bahkan Hoseok tak perduli jika barusan Taehyung meneriakkan namanya saat cairan kental itu keluar dengan kencang dari milik Taehyung yang mungil. Hoseok terus memompa diri di dalam lubang hangat Taehyung tanpa ampun "apa kau bilang? Jung Hoseok? kau menyebutkannya?"**

 **Kini tangan kiri Hoseok beralih cepat meremas kuat milik Taehyung yang baru saja ingin layu "ha-ahh.. Ho-ohh~ h-hyung ku moh-ahhh.. hen-ti-khannhh.. ahh ohh yeahh" namun lucunya apa yang pria mungil itu inginkan tak sejalan dengan tubuhnya.**

" **kau tak akan pernah nghh.. bisa menolak kenikamatan yang kuberi untukmu Kim Taehyunghh.. shit! kau mengetatkan lubangmu kah?" Hoseok terkekeh penuh kemenangan yang pilu. Biarkan ia menjadi orang jahat malam ini. Karena yang ia tahu, saat matahari muncul esok hari.. Kim Taehyung bukan orang yang boleh ia cintai lagi.**

" **shhh.. AH! Hoseok-hyunghh.. c-cepathh.. oh b-benar di sa-ahhh... ahh.. di sana-mphhtt.. ck!" bibir bengkak Taehyung kembali diraup rakus oleh Hoseok, hingga bunyi seperti mengecap keluar dari bibir keduanya. Lelaki itu terus bergerak di dalam sana, tangan kirinya yang sibuk memainkan kejantanan Taehyung dengan telaten, lidahnya yang lincah beradu kuat dengan Taehyung, dan tangan kanan yang memilin nipple tegangnya.**

 **Sungguh, Taehyung benar-benar bodoh meninggalkan orang seperti Hoseok –maksudku cinta dan rasa sayangnya, jangan berpikiran lain, tolong. Dan hingga 5 tusukan terakhir, baik Hoseok ataupun Taehyung sama-sama mencapai puncaknya.**

" **HOSEOKHHH..!"**

" **nghh.."**

 **Tidak dengan Taehyung, Hoseok hanya bisa menggeram menahan desahan nikmat saat ia kembali mencapai puncaknya yang ketiga kalinya. Ada perasaan senang saat Taehyung untuk pertama kali meneriakkan namanya saat orgasmenya setelah selama 2 tahun ini mereka bercinta. Namun sialnya rasa bahagia itu harus lenyap dengan kenyataan.**

 **Bersama namanya disebut, maka Hoseok tidak akan menyentuh ataupun berhubungan dengan Taehyung selain hyung-dongsaeng saja.**

 **Hoseok mengeluarkan kejantanannya dengan pelan dari manhole Taehyung. Saat pemuda berambut pirang itu akan meringsut jatuh menghantam lantai, Hoseok segera menangkapnya dan menidurkan anak itu ke sofa di ruang latihan itu.**

 **Ia kembali memakai celana dengan santai, lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan cintanya dengan Taehyung yang berceceran dilantai dan dinding loker, harus bersih atau bahkan jangan sampai bau amisnya tercium sekalian.**

 **Setelah semua beres, ia kembali menuju Taehyung yang tertidur di sofa, diambilnya celana jeans Taehyung yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sofa dan memakaikannya kembali pada Taehyung. Sepanjang itu wajah Hoseok hanya menampilkan wajah datar, seakan yang ia lakukan hanya membalut sebuah nasi gulung dengan lembari rumput laut.**

 **Baru setelah itu, ia beranjak untuk mengambil ponselnya di atas pemutar musik, lalu menekan dial nomor seseorang**

" **Jungkook-ah, kau sudah tidur?"**

" **..."**

" **syukurlah, bisa kau ke tempat latihan? Taehyung sangat lelah sehabis bercinta denganku, dan sekarang ia tertidur"**

 **Hoseok sudah katakan jika ia ingin menjadi orang jahat untuk kali ini? kurasa sudah. Ia hanya terkekeh geli mendengar geraman emosi tertahan Jungkook dari seberang sana**

" **cepat jemput dia, dan bawa pulang. Kalau tidak jangan salahkan aku jika aku kembali menyetubuhinya hahaha.."**

" **..."**

" **lebih baik aku menjadi keparat daripada berpura-pura untuk tidak muak pada kalian berdua"**

 **Hoseok memutar bahunya menoleh pada sosok Taehyung yang masih tertidur pulas lalu tertawa kembali saat mendengat nada murka Jungkook "kalau begitu datang dan tampar aku, kelinci-berotot-bangtan.."**

 **Pip**

 **Hoseok menekan tombol merah secara sepihak, tanpa menerima dan tanpa ingin tahu jawaban Jungkook atas hinaannya barusan.**

" **seharusnya kau pergi dari dulu, jangan berlagak sok kuat dan menyiksaku, Jungkook, bahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu batasmu Taehyung."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't listen to me  
We'll always be so perfectly**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hoseok memandang sayu pada wajah tenang yang tertidur lelah. Keringat yang mulai mengering di dahi Taehyung mulai menghilang bersamaan dengan terlihatnya poni berwarna pirang itu kini mulai terurai terpisah setelah Hoseok mengelapi tubuh penuh keringatnya dengan selembar handuk miliknya.**

 **Ia mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu, dan mengusak wajah emosi saat tahu betapa keparatnya ia saat itu. Dipandangnya lagi wajah tenang Taehyung lalu menyisir sedikit rambutnya yang berantakan "kuharap setelah kau bangun nanti, jika kau tahu seberapa sakitnya aku karena ini.. jangan kembali lagi. Jangan kembali padaku dengan perasaan yang sama.." gumam Hoseok dengan nada agak bergetar.**

" **kalau pun kau akan kembali, walaupun aku tak yakin akan hal itu. Kembalilah dengan perasaanmu hanya untukku. Kau kembali karena hatiku, kau kembali dengan hatimu.. bukan dengan kecemburuanmu akan Jungkook. Aku mohon.."**

 **BRAK!**

 **Hoseok menarik tangannya menjauh dari surai lembut Taehyung. Matanya hanya bersikap biasa melihat seorang pria yang lebih muda darinya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan nafas menggebu menatap tajam padanya. Hoseok berdiri tegap, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.**

 **Pria itu –Jungkook berjalan cepat kearahnya.. ah tidak, maksudku kearah Taehyung. ia menatap nanar keadaan Taehyung yang terlihat agak kacau, walaupun ia yakin jika sebelum ini keadaan Taehyung pasti lebih kacau lagi.**

 **Hoseok berjalan menjauh, mengambil handuk kecilnya lalu berjalan kearah Hope studio "hyung.." suara rendah Jungkook menghentikan langkah Hoseok, ia tak ingin berbalik –ia malas "hyung.. selama aku bertindak sopan-.."**

" **tanyakan pada Taehyung kumohon.. selama aku pun berusaha sabar pada kalian. Bawa dia pulang dan jaga dia." setelah mengatakan itu Hoseok langsung beranjak pergi tanpa memperdulikan panggilan geram dari Jungkook lagi.**

 **Jungkook menatap geram penuh amarah pada sosok Hoseok yang mulai menghilang setelah pintu studio kecil hyungnya itu tertutup rapat. Tapi setelah beberapa saat matanya menyiratkan rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat.**

 **Ia sudah tahu tentang semuanya. Hoseok yang menyukai Taehyung, Taehyung yang ingin meninggalkan Hoseok untuknya, bahkan** _ **goodbye sex**_ **–sebut saja begitu. Jungkook berjongkok, mensejajarkan arah pandangnya tepat di samping kepala Taehyung masih pulas tertidur, ulur tangannya menyentuh sela leher Taehyung yang memiliki beberapa warna keunguan kecil –ini menyakitkan untuknya juga.**

 **Lihat?** _ **tidak ada yang bahagia sekarang**_ **.**

" **aku akan menjaganya hyung.. terima kasih.." bisik Jungkook menatap sedih pintu studio Hoseok, lalu beranjak bangun dengan menggendong Taehyung dengan kedua tangannya "dan maaf.." lanjutnya lagi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruang latihan.**

 **Flashback off**

.

.

 _And maybe one day I'll  
Get to see your smile  
In the arms of someone  
Who loves you like I do_

,

,

Hoseok membuka matanya perlahan, sedikit menyipit lebih kuat saat cahaya lampu studio tepat mengenai retina matanya. Ia mengambil posisi duduk dan bersandar disandaran sofa hitam di dalam studionya.

Tulang lehernya agak terasa pegal, tidur di sofa memang bukan pilihan terbaik. Sadar jika ia masih di dalam studio, Hoseok menilik pada jam dinding yang terpampang apik di dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam 'sial.. aku ketiduran' batinnya sambil memijat pelipis sendiri.

Dengan agak sempoyongan, Hoseok berdiri meraih jaketnya yang tergantung rapi disandaran kursi putarnya, lalu mengambil beberapa barangnya seperti ponsel, topi, dan masker hitamnya.

Namun saat tangannya ingin memutar kenop pintu, langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu. Matanya menatap tajam pada sebingkai foto di sana, _fotonya dan Taehyung saat berada di Los Angles._ Tak ingin repot berpikir panjang, Hoseok langsung mengeluarkan foto itu dari bingkai kacanya, menggantinya dengan gambar abstrak yang Hoseok sendiri tak paham gambar apa itu.

Sedangkan foto ia dan Taehyung telah berubah menjadi lembaran-lembaran kecil kertas. Hoseok membawa sobekan-sobekan itu, tak berniat membuangnya di tempat sampah studionya –bisa-bisa jika ia melihat sobekannya lagi 'kan bahaya.

Maka itu, saat berada di luar gedung BigHit, Hoseok langsung membuang sobekan-sobekan foto yang sudah kumal oleh genggaman tangannya sendiri itu ke dalam bank sampah tak jauh dari gedung BigHit.

.

.

Sang bintang tata surya pun mengambil alih tempat rembulan setelah berkuasa selama 7 jam lamanya.

Disebuah tempat yang ditinggali 7 orang lelaki itupun mulai terlihat ada aktifitas. Termasuk di dapur sekarang ini. Bunyi desisan mentega cair di atas wajan pastilah membuat siapapun penghuni di dorm ini kenal siapa yang sudah berkutat di dapur sepagi ini.

Ya, dia Kim Seokjin.

"Oh.. hyung" Seokjin menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Namjoon juga Hoseok yang masih terlihat berantakan sehabis bangun tidur "selamat pagi~ kenapa kalian langsung kemari eo? cepat sana, ke kamar mandi setelah itu kita akan sarapan" titah Seokjin.

Namun yang ia dapatkan bukan anggukan patuh, melainkan gelengan protes dari Namjoon, sedangkan Hoseok sudah berjalan melaksanakan perintah Seokjin "aku lapar hyung.. dan bau mentega meleleh ini benar-benar harum" jawab Namjoon tersenyum aneh "kalau begitu.. kau ingin aku melemparkan mentega meleleh nan panas ini ke wajahmu? cepat cuci mukamu! atau tidak ada sarapan untukmu!" sahut Seokjin jengah.

Namjoon yang memilih mengalah hanya bisa berdecak sambil menggaruk kepala dan barbalik badan "eh tunggu!" Seokjin berbalik membelakangi kompor begitu pula dengan Namjoon yang berbalik menatapnya setengah bangun "tadi malam kau tidur bersama Jimin dan Hoseok?" tanya Seokjin pelan.

Namjoon hanya mengangguk dan menggaruk dagu "kata Jungkook, Taehyung terlalu lelah saat latihan dance dengan Hoseok. Dia tidak mau membuat jimin khawatir pada Taehyung, makanya dia beralasan jika Taehyung ingin tidur di kamar kami, tapi malah aku yang di usir keluar, kenapa hyung?" tanya Namjoon balik "tidak.. hanya tumben melihat kau keluar dari kamar mereka bertiga" jawab Seokjin lalu berbalik melanjutkan masakannya.

Bukan.. bukan karena itu Seokjin bertanya. Tapi ia hanya aneh saja melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung keluar dari kamar yang sama dengan keadaan Taehyung yang terlihat begitu lengket dengan Jungkook.

Memang tidak aneh jikalau mereka bertindak seperti itu dengan status hyung dan dongsaengnya. Tapi bersikap manja pada pria lain, keluar dari kamar yang sama.. Seokjin menggeleng tidak mengerti. Yang ia tahu Hoseok memang pria baik yang tidak suka mengekang kekasihnya untuk dekat dengan siapapun, tapi jika sampai membiarkan Taehyung tidur dengan Jungkook dan terpisah darinya agak.. mencurigakan?

.

Hoseok berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, ia kembali hanya untuk membasuh muka sesuai perintah Seokjin, atau sekalian mandi saja mungkin? Bukan ide buruk sepertinya.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti di tengah ruang kumpul, Hoseok mendelik ke samping saat mendengar suara tawa kecil dari arah balkon yang tertutup oleh kain horden panjang dan tebal, seketika tawa itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Berdasarkan pada rasa penasaran, Hoseok berjalan takut-takut ke sana. Pikirnya mungkin ada hantu kah di sana?

Oh ayolah.. ini bahkan sudah pagi hari.

Jari-jari Hoseok sedikit menyingkap kain horden dan mengintip ke luar pintu kaca untuk memastikan ada apa di luar sana.

 _Tapi dia menyesal_

"sedang mengintip apa?"

Namjoon menepuk pundaknya, seketika Hoseok langsung berbalik dan menutup kembali kain horden itu "tidak ada.." elak Hoseok. tapi Namjoon yang tak percaya dengan gelagat Hoseok dan memutuskan diri untuk membuka setengah kain horden agak ke atas.

Dan reaksinya sama seperti Hoseok, tapi lebih ke terkejut bukan main.

"H-Hoseok.. yang di luar.."  
"iya Joon.. aku tahu"  
"lalu kenapa kau hanya diam? Taehyung.. kekasihmu-.."  
"aku sudah putus dengannya"

Rasanya, mungkin rahang Namjoon bisa jatuh hingga ke lantai. Pernyataan datar Hoseok sungguh membuatnya menggeleng tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang kekasih yang diam melihat kekasihnya dicium oleh pria lain, lalu dengan gampangnya mengatakan jika mereka sudah tak berhubungan?

"kau serius? kapan? kenapa?" tanya Namjoon sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Hoseok ke depan dan belakang "hentikan.. tidak penting kapan, apa, dan kenapa.. itu tidak penting. Yang jelas aku sudah tak memiliki hubunngan dengannya selain hyung dan dongsaeng"

'mungkin..' tambah Hoseok membatin.

"astaga.. Seokjin-hyung! Benar! Seokjin-hyung harus tahu ini!" ujar Namjoon dan berjalan cepat kembali ke dapur, tapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh Hoseok "kumohon jangan.. ada saatnya aku akan mengatakan ini sendiri. Kumohon.. jangan beri tahu siapapun.." pinta Hoseok lirih.

Namjoon yang tadi berniat memberitahu Seokjin jadi tak tega juga akhirnya, ia mengangguk setuju. Ia hanya bisa menepuk kedua pundak Hoseok dan berbisik kata semangat untuk sohibnya satu itu lalu pergi berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Hoseok kembali beranjak dan membuka helai horden walau hanya sedikit.

Senyum itu.. senyum milik _mantan kekasihnya_. Terukir dengan indah dan tulus, hati Hoseok menghangat melihat hal itu. Namun saat kenyataan kembali datang dengan begitu keparatnya, Hoseok hanya mampu tertawa lirih lalu menutup horden itu dan berjalan menjauh.

.

.

 _I'll play along, writing our song  
'We're perfect' _

_._

 _._

' _I love you'_

.

.

END

TARARARARATTT!

Aku hadir dengan cerita oneshoot yang gaje bin aneh hehehe..

Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa hadir dengan fanfic seperti ini.. songfic pula. Aku hanya tidak ada kerjaan di jam kosong tadi di sekolah. Jadi daripada aku berakhir seperti murid sekelas yang malah tertidur semua atau hanya bermain hal-hal aneh, aku lebih memilih mendengarkan lagu lama yang sangat kusuka sampai sekarang.

Kalian tahu Vocaloid? Migurine Luka? Aku mendengarkan lagunya saat itu, dan entah kenapa terinspirasi membuat songfic ini. Bahkan selama penulisan hingga pengeditan aku terus memutar videonya/karena tidak ada dalam bentuk musik mp3/.

Oh ya! hanya sebagai pengingat dan pengumuman.. FanFiction Vhope yang kujanjikan belum bisa ku-update sekarang karena ada sedikit kendala/my idea stuck in the middle story T^T/ so, mungkin untuk beberapa waktu ke depan aku hanya bisa membuat oneshoot seperti ini.


End file.
